Nightshift and Freezeblade: Private Eye Adventures
by ratchet-the-skylander
Summary: In this story we follow the adventures of two private eyes, Night shift and Freeze blade. What you were expecting spy rise? no, follow these two on wacky adventures across skylanders with some appearances by other skylanders. please give me your honest opinion about the story if you read it.
1. Chapter 1

NIGHT SHIFT AND FREEZE BLADE

PRIVATE EYE ADVENTURES

Chapter 1

THE THRIFT ART PART 1

It was a Tuesday like no other in skylands, rain was pouring down the side of the two story building while thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky. On the outside any passerby would have thought nothing of the grey brick building with its white brown roof sitting on the small next to an assortment of shops, but on closer inspection you would have noticed a window with an eye on it and the words NIGHT SHIFT AND FREEZE BLADE above the eye and below the eye it said PRIVATE EYES. Inside the first level of that building alone in the barely light room at an old oak desk just leaning back in his chair sat one of the two private eyes, night shift.

Now at first glance you would have thought he was just a normal guy, but if you look closer you would notice some distinct features about this private eye. He was actually a vampire with two large fangs that stuck out of his mouth all the way down to his chin, he wore a boxers robe on the upper half of his body along with a trench coat and detectives fedora and matching pair of huge boxing gloves with a white skull design on them along with a champion's belt that had a gold belt buckle. That also had a skull design on it but what else would you expect an undead element skylander to wear.

Those were not the only distinct features about the vampire, he also had grey skin with white sideburns on his face with slick white hair and pointy ears. Around his arms and lower torso he had white mist giving the impression that his arms and lower torso were made of mist. Finally the most distinguishing part about him was his eyes, they were pure white with no retina or pupils anywhere on them .He was listening to smooth jazz on the radio, he was oblivious to anything around him so nothing could ruin this moment in time for him.

CRASH! "WOAH" yelled night shift as he fell out of his chair when his partner came crashing through the door at the speed of a rocket.

"Hey 'shift, where are you?" said the second private eye, who had a peppy Brooklyn accent.

This private eye is a grey furred feline named freeze blade that stood on his paws like human feet and those feet were strapped into a pair of blades that were made of ice in the shape of blades that would be on a pair of ice skates. He wore a type of sleeve less track suit sort of clothing that was colored navy blue with gold metal rings around the ankles and shoulders while on the ankles had buckles for the straps to his skates. He also had wrist gauntlets made of ice that extended almost to elbow and an ice chakram to match attached to his back while he wore a mask, which was also navy blue, covered his eyes so they looked white like nightshifts but his hair was made of ice and was slicked back, He also wore a trench coat and a detective's fedora that matched night shifts.

"Oh I was just lying here on the floor when you crashed through here like a stampede of sheep" nightshift said in his Russianish accent while his sentence dripped with sarcasm as he wore a scowl on his face, but as always with freeze blade he is oblivious to undead sarcasm.

"Well get off your rump, because I just found us some work!" freeze blade exclaimed while shoving a newspaper article in nightshifts face.

"'Help wanted at magnificent scents, your first perfume destination'. Why would you want to go work a perfume store?" asked the unsurprised vampire with a deadpan expression.

"Oops, sorry wrong article I only had that one for the scratch and sniff stuff I swear" he said what could only obviously be a lie as he scratched the paper while smelling the scent "Ah vanilla, but no this is the right one." Said freeze blade retracting the article and shoving a different one in his face.

"'mabu city museum robed of famous paintings and replaced by thrift store purchased paintings'. Who would be crazy enough to try that, I mean that place has close to the same amount of security as kastle kaos." Said night shift.

"I know right? But the mabu police can't seem to crack the case and have called us in, they offered to pay us a sum of five thousand dollars for our services since this is the third museum robed in a month." Freeze blade replied, not able to hold the excitement out of his voice.

"How long do we have until we leave for the museum?" night shift inquired.

"We have twenty minutes to get ready before we leave for the museum and by that time we will have forty minutes to get to the museum, but with you hanging on to me and my speed we can get there in half the time." Replied freeze blade.

"Why do you need twenty minutes to get ready?" asked nightshift in a not exactly curious tone.

"My fur doesn't get this way just by magic you know, im a water element remember." Freeze blade said in a cocky tone.

"oy eon, if you can hear me up there, help me." Night shift said in an irritated tone looking up at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating soon its just been hard for me to write because of school and trying to think of ideas. So if anyone has any ideas they think would be cool in the story just tell me, anyways there is a surprise involving freeze blade.

Night shift: "no surprise there".

Me: I know what you mean but don't tell our dear readers what it is, now enjoy the story!

CHAPTER 2

THE THRIFT ART PART 2

Outside of the mabu city museum there was a police line around the whole museum so nosey reporters couldn't get in and impede the investigation that was already underway. Night shift and Freeze blade were standing outside of that very same crowd of reporters that were trying to worm their way into the museum.

"How are we supposed to get in there with all of these reporters crowding the way to the police line?" Freezeblade asked his partner with a bamboozled look on his face.

"You do remember that I can teleport right?" Night shift asked in an annoyed voice.

"You can teleport? You never told me this" Freeze blade said looking genuinely hurt "partners are supposed to tell each other everything."

"I told you I could teleport a long time ago." Night shift said with a deadpan expression

"Well then lets get teleporting already!" Freeze blade exclaimed excitedly

"Ok but hold onto your lunch!" Night shift said as he grabbed Freze blade and teleported to the inside edge of the police line.

"Oh thanks goodness you're here, the rest of the force and I have been stumped for hours." The mabu chief of police exclaimed while running over to Night shift and Freeze blade.

"Don't worry chief, as long as we are-"Freeze blade was interrupted as his stomach gurgled and his face had a green tinge too it.

"Excuse me!" Freeze blade exclaimed as he ran over to a nearby bush and started yacking up his breakfast.

"Something wrong with freeze blade?" the chief asked in a quizzical yet disgusted tone while pointing a wary figure at freeze blade.

"teleporting sickness, it can cause people who don't teleport often to vomit and have temporary memory loss." Night shift responded.

Just as freeze blade had stoped vomiting he hobbled over to his compatriot and the police chief he asked "how did we get past the police line? Oh chief when did you get here?"

"Told you" night shift whispered to the said chief "anyways lets not dwell on how we got past the police line but instead focuse on the mystery at hand numskull"

"Can do!" freeze blade said with more enthusiasm than nessesary.

'why did I ever agree to be a detective with this kitten' night shift thought as he, the chief, and said kitten were walking up the steps into the museum when freeze blade asked with pen and paper in hand "so what paintings were stolen?"

"Well there was the molkinlisa, blobbers stary night, the screaming molink, and worst of all-"the chief was cut short when they got to a room full of white walls and a square of velvet ropes, as if something had been inside that square, as freeze blade let out a screech of horror and yelled "NO, please tell me they didn't steal it?!"

"I'm afraid they did, the five foot pedestal and the ten foot statue of master eon entirely made out of gold was stolen as well" the chief said in a melancholy tone. Freeze blade dropped to his knees and yelled up to the ceiling a loud NO that would have made even darth vader jealous.

"Ok drama queen get off the floor and let the chief finish telling us what was stolen." Night shift said in a voice driping with malice.

"Fine, and for the record its drama king… wait a minute!" freeze blade said realizing what he had just said.

"Ok the only other thing that had been stolen was the little molkin boy blue, but as you can see they all have been replaced by modern art that experts have deemed worthless and of no value." The chief informed them.

As the chief was talking both detectives had a note pad and pen out writing down what the chief was saying… or at least night shift was. As night shift had finished writing and the chief had walked away he had noticed freeze blade was still writing, so he teleported behind his shoulder and read what he was writing. After he read a few paragrahs a light blush had crept on to his face and a little blood had dripped from his nose and on to freeze blades coat. As freeze blade wrote what could only be described as his imagination gone wild he noticed a drop of blood on his coat and looked over his shoulder at a night shift gapeing like a fish out of water with a hard blush and a nose bleed.

"WOAH! Don't just look over some ones shoulder without asking!... but just curious, how much did you read?" freeze blade said in an exasperated voice with a matching blush on his face.

"You have some 'odd' fantasies" night shift said while trying, but failing, to hide his cherry red blush.

"Ok lets just examine the crime scene, sound good to you?" freeze blade said while trying to divert the conversation to something else.

"That is the smartest thing you have said all day." Night shift said after getting over freeze blades little story.

"Then lets get to it!" freeze blade said pulling out a comically large magnifying nine times larger than him.

"Where did you get that? And more importantly how much did you take from the cookie jar

In the kitchin" night shift said in the scariest tone possible… even if freeze blade just kept smiling with the magnifying glass over his shoulder.

"Well to answer those in order, 1. I got it where hot head got his grill, the giant store where you can find anything nine to ten times the size of an average skylander, and 2. It was only three hundred gold coins." Freeze blade answered. By the time freeze blade had finished answering the questions night shift was red all over, not from emberassment but rage.

"YOU IDIOT!" night shift yelled "we only had enough gold for-"

"don't worry ill get a refund back for it" Freeze blade inturupted. Night shift let out an exasperated sigh and used his boxing gloves to pinch the bridge of his nose and said " Fine lets just get to work."

Me: "Well that was eventful"

Night shift: "yes but I didn't think he was into-"

Freeze blade: "STOP RIGHT THERE! Don't finish that sentence!"

Me: "He`s right it would be rude to tell."

Freeze blade: "Thank you."

Me: "besides I was going to reveal that in another chapter some other time."

Freeze blade: "HEY!"

Me: "anyways read and review!"


End file.
